In general, a container for feeding a stick-type cosmetic material, which contains, for example, lipstick, comprises an anti-sliding cylindrical holding member provided inside an outer cylinder in a rotatable manner relative to the outer cylinder. By rotating the outer cylinder and the cylindrical holding member relative to each other, a receiving member provided movably in the cylindrical holding member is moved to thereby extend/retract the stick-type cosmetic material from/into the feeding container.
Also known is a feeding container whose inside is made airtight for the purpose of preventing the stick-type cosmetic material held inside the feeding container from drying out. A prior-art airtight container is shown in FIG. 4. In this airtight container, a cylindrical cover 45 detachably mounted to an outer cylinder 44 has, on its inner surface, an inner cap 43 which fits to an upper open end 42 of a cylindrical holding member 41. Thus, when the cylindrical cover 45 is fitted to the outer cylinder 44, the inner cap 43 seals the inside of the cylindrical holding member 41, which prevents a lipstick 46 from drying, etc.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-286336